


Accidental Confessions

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [20]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Prompt:  “If I kiss you once it’ll only make me want a hundred more.” + Shownu





	Accidental Confessions

Palms sweaty you glanced up at the man across from you, his head tilted sideways taking in the words you had just spoken.

The two of you had been bickering about a shirt he was to wear on stage, you wanted something flowier but he wanted a low neckline tight-fitting shirt but you didn't want fans to fangirl over him any more than they already did.

You should not be jealous, he isn't yours, you are just the stylist, but your feelings for him have gotten too strong, you couldn't help it. You wanted him to yourself, you were being ridiculously selfish and childish but your heart caused you to feel this way.

"Don't joke about such things," Shownu mumbles, pulling you back into your current thoughts.

Scoffing you shake your head and turn away, your heart aching in your chest and the small hit at rejection his words caused you "You think I would joke about such things Hyunwoo. I like you, a lot. I tried for so long to ignore it and to stop it but I just can't. I Like you."

A small hum could be heard but you were scared to look back, too scared to see what you may be able to read on his face. "That's in then, the reason you don't want me to wear that shirt, it's not for a styling choice but because you don't want me to draw as much attention," he trails off as he sees you curl into yourself.

Him saying it made you realize just how ridiculous it was to think such things.

"I am sorry," he replies as he puts a hand on your shoulder.

Glancing at his hand you felt yourself melting in his touch, but at the same time, he still hadn't replied to the initial comment which makes your heart sink. Was he avoiding saying it? "it's okay," you whisper as you glance away from his hand and at the floor.

After what felt like the longest pause in existence he slowly nudges you, turning you slowly, both hands moving to your arms and slowly sliding them down to your hands. "I am also sorry for not addressing what you said, it caught me off guard. I was so shocked when you said it because I never thought someone like you would want to date an idol, someone who is fawned over by so many fans," slowly leans closer the action causing you to look up at him. "I like you, a lot."

Your eyes widened, "You, no there is no way," shaking your head you could feel your heartbeat increasing as your mind took in his words. "I am just a stylist, there are so many pretty female idols you could have, you -"

A finger slowly touched your lips causing your words to halt. "but, I want you y/n, yes those idols may be beautiful, but I don't want them. I want you."

Inhaling deeply you simply nodded as he slowly removed his finger, leaning so close your lips were inches from touching, but he stopped and took in a shaky breath.

"What?" you reply, his brown eyes boring into yours. "You can kiss me if that's what you are wanting me to say."

Hyunwoo let out a breathing laugh, "I don't know if I can, because if I kiss you once it’ll only make me want a hundred more, and I have to go on stage in a few minutes."

Laughing you leaned your head on his "you have a point. I don't know if I could stop either."

Smiling he leaned away to place a small peck on your forehead "This will do for now, but tonight I want to take you out for dinner, so I can talk with you more about this, and so I can give you a proper kiss.

A knock on the door caused the both of you to jump apart and you quickly grabbed the flowy shirt as the manager walked into the room "We are up soon, finished getting him ready! Quickly now!"

Nodding you hand him the shirt and watch him walk back to the dressing area, a smirk and wink as you looked at him before he disappeared to change into the shirt. At least he listened to you. The thought made you chuckle as you began to clean up, excitement bubbling at what the rest of the day to come.


End file.
